


BLACK SiLENCE

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muteness, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a bit of plot, cuz
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Le silence est toujours un message compliqué à décoder.





	BLACK SiLENCE

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : smut, fluff, post-trauma

**[Mark P.O.V ]**

" _Le silence est toujours un message difficile à décoder_."

J'en ai conscience.

Depuis l'âge de mes huit ans, je n'ai plus usé de ma voix aussi souvent que l'aurait fait un enfant ou un adolescent.

Je me suis éteint volontairement.

Je mentirais si je disais que je suis muet, ma voix est bel et bien réel mais je ne l'utilise que rarement maintenant, voire jamais.

Je me suis enfermé dans cette obscurité silencieuse et a apprit l'art du langage des signes. 

Je m'appelle Mark R. Chandar, né à York UK le 11 Octobre 1991.

Je suis un ancien membre du Quartier Général des Communications du Gouvernement Britannique, spécialiste des renseignements d'origine électromagnétique.

Ma spécialité ? Brouiller les signaux et couper toutes communications.

Tout cela m'a permit d'être recruté par une équipe d'élite, Rainbow, sous le nom de code : Mute.

  
Je suis Mark R. Chandar a.k.a Mute, et je plongerai tous terroristes dans le silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit teaser de la fanfiction qui suivra.
> 
> Qui serait intéressé par le Fandom de R6 ? Donc bien entendu, on se concentrera ici sur Mute et Smoke, les deux agents Britanniques (OTP :cry:) mais, surtout sur Smoke. Je voulais trouver une raison à son caractère si silencieux et je pense avoir trouvé !
> 
> Il est vrai que je vais m'inspirer de certains syndromes post-traumatique et d'un film pour cela !
> 
> Alors partant(e) ?
> 
> La bise, TRASHY, à votre service !


End file.
